


Bad Wishes Make for Good Boyfriends

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, spoilers for quack pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: Louie checks on his boyfriend after the events of ‘Quack Pack’
Relationships: Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bad Wishes Make for Good Boyfriends

When he first got off the plane the first thing Louie noticed was that Huey had suddenly made himself scarce and fought back to urge to bring attention to it. There were several reasons- one of them being that _he_ wanted to be the one to help him, but mostly it was because he knew Huey wouldn't want that. He would find him himself, Louie decided. That wouldn't be too hard, he already had several ideas of were he was he just, had to go search those places. 

Luckily he knew his brother-recently-turned-boyfriend well enough to have the first spot he checked be the last. There he was, sitting on the floor trying to work through everything that just happened in his head. That wouldn't work. Louie had been on enough of these adventures to know that. 

Which also meant he knew what to do to help. But first, he had to get his attention. 

"Hue?" He questioned soothingly. "What are ya doing in here?" 

Huey jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice and smiled at Louie, happy to see him. "Oh you know just hanging out." He answered trying to be nonchalant. But he was never a good liar, especially to his brothers. So Louie raised an eyebrow, 

"By yourself? After all that? No offense, babe, but I don't believe that." He sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, talk to me. What's going on?" Huey's smile dimmed a little bit but never grew less genuine, if he was gonna talk about this with someone it would be Louie. 

"It was just- stressful. We were trapped inside a sitcom and I was the only one who knew for most of it, or at least I was acting like it. I mean, I can understand why Uncle Donald made that wish but I knew something was wrong and it took forever for anyone to realize that! I spent all day not knowing what was going on and no matter what I said nobody listened to me! It was like two of my worst fears just combined into one giant mess." Huey sighed and leaned on Louie's shoulder. Talking about it made a little better but he still felt, bleh, for a lack of better words. 

How to approach this, Louie thought then quickly came up with an answer, "Well it's not like we were choosing to do it, it was the wish. You're super smart, it's no wonder you figured something was up quickly but the rest of us? Not so lucky. Look, I know how much it sucks when people don't listen to you but we did eventually, and if it weren't for you we would still be stuck there. You really saved the day, Hue." 

"You see angles, you would've figured it out on your own sooner or later." Huey attempted to brush off. 

"Can't see any angles if I don't have my memory." Louie pointed out. "Don't sell yourself short, not only did you see something was wrong, you got Uncle Donald to unwish the wish. That's pretty amazing, Huey, _you're_ pretty amazing." 

Huey's smile brightened up again, "If it's you saying it I know it's true. Thanks, Louie, for everything." Louie smiled back but then gave him a look, 

"Something else is wrong, isn't it?" He correctly guessed and Huey sighed again. "Out with it then." 

"I don't know I just, I feel like I'm the only one with common sense."

Louie looked at him upset, "Hey!"

"Sorry but it's true. Common sense dictates that someone else would've used _their_ common sense to figure it out but I had to tell all of you! It was so obvious that something was wrong, did you hear Uncle Donald's voice? But no, I had to literally point it out to everyone!" 

"Well of course you can say that _now,_ it's over. It wasn't so obvious a couple of hours ago, you know, when we were all trapped in a wish. We thought that _was_ normal because we had been made to. I know you're upset that it took you so long to figure out _what_ was wrong but it wasn't our faults or yours. And that is common sense." Louie finished with a smirk. 

Huey blinked, "You're right. I shouldn't have lashed out like that, sorry. I guess I'm just mad at myself for taking so long." And that was what was really wrong, wasn't it? If he had figured it out sooner they could've got out of there sooner. Instead they were stuck in there for so long, too long. He could've gotten them out of there a lot quicker if he tried harder. Why didn't he try harder? They were his family, his boyfriend- the person he loved more than anyone, for crying out loud! He should've tried harder. 

Louie watched his boyfriend spiral and sighed, drawing him into his arms. "Don't beat yourself up. None of this is your fault, okay? You did the best you could which I still think is pretty good. But, I'm bias like that." He said with a smile which made Huey smile. It was good that two of them had common sense, when one forgot the other could remind them. Huey really lost himself there for a minute, didn't he? He was lucky he had the best boyfriend.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." Huey lightly hit him then reached up for a kiss. One of his favorite things about being with Louie was how easy it could be, even in times like this. He just got him in a way no one else did, it made talking about things like this really easy. "So, feeling better now?" 

Huey looked at him lovingly, "Yeah, I am." 


End file.
